Cellular disorders due to ischemia mainly comprise two disorder stages, that is, (1) a stage which proceeds under anoxic/hypoxic conditions and (2) a process of injury by active oxygen inevitably generated in the course of ischemia/reperfusion [see Nishida et at., Metabolism, vol. 24, 379 (1987)]. The typical ischemic diseases include, for example, cerebrovascular diseases such as cerebral hemorrhage, cerebral infarction, subarachnoid hemorrhage, transient ischemic attach (TIA), trauma, the sequelae associated with brain surgery, or cardiovascular diseases such as variant angina pectoris, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, arrhythmia caused upon reflowing of coronary blood stream by PTCA/PTCR/CABG and the like. Further, disorders of transplanted organs upon organ transplantation, disorders of organs caused by decreased blood flow after shock, temporary devascularization of an organ during a surgical operation and the like. These diseases are difficult to be explained with a single mechanism, and it is considered to be caused by complicatedly related factors. In clinical practice, various medicines are selected for the particular causes and conditions. For example, as a preventive and a remedy for cerebrovascular diseases, Glyceol, Ozagrel, Nizofenone, Ticlopidine, AVS and the like are used and studied for the acute stage from the viewpoint of prevention of brain edema and cerebrovascular contraction. On the other hand, in the chronic stage, cerebral circulation improvers such a nicardipine, cinnarizine, flunarizine, dilazep; cerebral circulation metabolism improvers such as vinpocetine, Nicergoline, pentoxifylline, and ifenprodil; and cerebral metabolism improvers such as Idebenone, GABA, and calcium hopatenate have been used. For variant angina pectoris and unstable angina, vasodilators such as nitro compound, and calcium (Ca) antagonists have been used. For myocardial infarction, cardiac disorder upon reflowing of coronary blood by PTCA/PTCR/CABG and the like, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors and radical scavengers have been investigated, but, no medicines with a clinically satisfactory result have been found.